Exemplary embodiments pertain to the art of engines and, more particularly, to an integrated inlet particle separator (IPS) blower/engine starter.
Many vehicles include a prime mover that is coupled to a gearbox. The gearbox is coupled to a driving member such as wheels, rotors and the like. Certain vehicles, such as aircraft, may include an engine starter coupled to a prime mover accessory gearbox. The engine starter may take the form of a turbomachine that is powered by a stream of fluids, such as high velocity air, delivered from an auxiliary power unit (APU), another engine or the like. The stream of fluids act upon the engine starter to initiate operation of the prime mover.
Prime movers, such as those employed in aircraft, may also include an inlet particle separator (IPS) blower coupled to the prime mover accessory gearbox. The IPS employs a cyclonic stream of fluids, such as air, to separate particles from an inlet airflow. The stream of air is generated by the IPS blower. The inlet airflow is then passed to the prime mover substantially particle free. The substantially particle free air flow reduces wear on prime mover components. However, the need for a separate IPS blower and starter adds weight to the vehicle and increases parts inventory costs.